


献玫瑰给爱人

by chacha224



Category: Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacha224/pseuds/chacha224
Kudos: 26





	献玫瑰给爱人

很雷 很雷 很雷 放飞自我写的小妈文学 和现实没有一毛钱关系 雷的千万别看

李赫宰在台阶上侧身伸了手过来，李东海以为他要拉自己，自然而然地想把手搭上去。李赫宰却略过他的手指，揽住了他的腰肢，接着高低差把他带进了自己怀里。

李东海有些窘迫，他低了些头不看周围人的反应。李赫宰却很坦然，半扶半抱地带他进了大厅，给他撩开了鬓角过长的头发，说晚上带他去剪短些。

李东海嗯了声，果然过了会儿李赫宰又反悔，说喜欢看他长发，不剪了。李赫宰来劲的时候特别用力，不管他受不受得住就爱胡来，但下头再狠，摸他头发的手都温柔得要命。他今天的头发就是李赫宰给束起来的，李赫宰不给别人碰他头发。

李东海本就大他六七岁而已，偏偏还保养得力，看着像刚出社会的小年轻，清纯漂亮得过了分，李赫宰同他走在一起就像般配的爱侣一双，眉梢都有青葱味。

李东海因为尴尬的身份是不愿同他出双入对的，然而他父亲身体状况近来都坏得很，他们总要做个代表。

“好在今天他没来…”李赫宰同他碰了碰杯，他们刚应酬完一圈，“不然他一定会找你生气。”

“为什么？”

“他会嫉妒，他花了大价钱帮你家里头打点还债，但他只能看着你光彩照人，站在你旁边，他的衰老显得更甚。”李赫宰捂住了他的杯口，禁止他继续喝下去了，“你不也很庆幸他今天只想在床上看他的文件么，妈？”

李东海被他恶意的称呼弄得深吸一口气，李赫宰却喜欢他无奈纵容的样子，仿佛撒娇一般牵起他的手在脸上磨蹭。李东海无名指上的戒指冷冰冰的，却还是抚摸了他的脸，他知道他今晚又能把李东海带回自己的房间。

李赫宰当然并非一开始就喜欢他，李东海刚到李家的整整一年，都被视若空气。李东海对亲近的人能发小脾气，住到他家里便没了依靠，只是乖，沉默地随他怎样。但该做的还得做，李父生意繁忙，他就负责照顾李赫宰衣食起居。买回来的衣服李赫宰有些穿，有些看不上就丢，吃饭也是只吃合胃口的。李东海从不讨好他，但也不管教他，他不爱吃什么下次餐桌上就绝不会有，不爱看的帮佣就打发去做其他工作，无论什么成绩的单子带回来都给签字，他带谁回家李东海都从不过问。

李赫宰同人打了架，准确地说他不过是教训了人，但有人偷袭他，他划伤了背，连带着脑袋都生疼。友人说要带去诊所，他却罕见地闹着要回家。李东海看他惹了事也不大惊小怪，让他脱了上衣进自己房间。

李东海伏在他身后给他清理伤口。李赫宰没忍住喊了痛，就听到李东海带着鼻音给他哼歌说软话哄他。系绷带的时候李东海的头发有些长了，低了头就垂了下来，在脑门前柔软地摇晃着。李赫宰赤着上身懒洋洋地坐着，抬了眼前面就是李东海光洁的额头，那之下是颈子和锁骨，蔓延到羊绒衫里。

背上的伤口实在是痛得发慌。李赫宰想自己大概还会把这一幕回味很多年，每一次都重现那种痛。

他要带着那种痛在地狱里跳舞。

“你把头发留长吧。”

李东海以腿支撑在李赫宰双腿之间固定绷带，他抬眼同李赫宰对上视线，李赫宰大喇喇地回看，嘴角的笑有些少年的顽劣：“到肩膀就行。”

“你爸爸不喜欢我随便换发型。”李东海系好了，又用掌心在他胸口的绷带上摁了摁检查松紧，从他身边退了开来，“晚上趴着睡吧，我不和他说。”

李赫宰拉着他的手臂把他拽回了床上，李东海下意识要挣扎，推了把肩膀李赫宰立马呼痛，皱着眉却不肯卸力。李东海又想推，看着他弓着背忍痛只好不动了，任他欺上来。分明宅子里没有其他人，李赫宰却偏要和他咬耳朵：“你是不是很久没做过了？或者压根就没——你来我家的时候也没多大。你看着像读书的时候只知道放学乖乖回家的。”

“和你有关系吗？”李东海不愿和他谈这个，“别压着我。”

“你趁着上药偷看我了。”

“看你什么，毛都没长齐。”

李赫宰把他手摁在床上爬起来半跪着去吻他。李东海不管不顾地要动粗，可敌不过他那股不依不饶的劲儿，伸出去推拒的手挂在他手臂上支着软了的身子，如同被狩猎的羚羊一般颤抖着被他吻到陷进被褥。床单上印着李父最爱的花样，李赫宰看不清那是什么，得偿所愿的激情让他兴奋得乱了分寸。

“…我妈，我是说我亲妈走之后，他带回来第二个女人我就知道了，他不行了。”李赫宰有些粗鲁地去抚慰他的性器，李东海哭叫着硬了起来，被他那亵玩般的手法弄得大口喘着气，“他硬不起来，换谁都没用…没想到最后带回家一个漂亮娃娃。”

李赫宰的一切都像在点火。

窜了个子之后修长的腿，宽阔的肩膀，细瘦的腰肢，逐渐轮廓分明的侧脸，坚定的神态，身体里那种年轻而不知收敛的火焰，都能把人灼烧得腿软。如果替他收拾房间或者清洗衣服，换了是女人会面红耳赤。

李东海泄得很快，他几乎没怎么自己摸过，泪水淌了一脸。李赫宰笑他，轻佻地去舔他的眼泪，用他射出来的东西去涂抹他大腿，剥了他的裤子去用他的腿来夹。他们胡搞到别墅里的钟报了时，李东海给他系好了裤子拉链和衬衣扣子，藏到浴室里去简单做清洗。

李东海还没出来李父就到了家，李赫宰站在他们房门口给他都问了好。年迈乏力的狮子尚不知道领地被侵犯，照例问了李赫宰的情况，拍了拍他肩膀以示表扬。他年轻貌美的妻子在里头洗干净液体泥泞的下身，干干净净地出来问他们晚上准备吃什么。

李赫宰大学毕业没继续读下去，早早就到了家里公司实习。李东海进门没多久就在李家公司里有了职位，做得很有些名堂，李赫宰的急切很难不让人理解为，是怕这个年轻有手段的继母夺了权。连素来和他关系冷淡的李父都找他暗示，自己欣赏他的冲劲，但他只会有一个儿子，家里生意也只会有一个人拿在手上。

李赫宰又沉稳了些，他点点头没说话。他没觉得李东海威胁过他，他看上的位置只有一个，现在上面还有个人霸着，但绝不是李东海。

李东海是比那个位置更高，更甜美的东西，若想拿在手心，就得再坐高一点。

李赫宰学什么都快，李父却一天天老下去，董事开始转向迅速成熟起来的小少爷。李东海的头发逐渐齐了肩，李赫宰爱得狠，把他压在办公桌上的时候都拿靠垫给他搁着头，生怕把他压坏了。

“我就说你穿这件打底衫好看，我买了一套，不过我如果和你穿同款你一定会和我生气。”李赫宰躺在李东海的大腿上，他柔软得像没有防备，也不需要防备，这只羚羊永远不会踢他的肚子，“再过两年…最多三年，我们去纹个东西吧。”

李东海替他按着太阳穴，但手劲拿捏得不太好，李赫宰过一阵子就给他按得疼得笑起来。他只好压着散漫的性子认真应对着，李赫宰问了他问题他又只好停下来想：“…你想纹什么？我怕疼。”

李赫宰摸索着李东海赤裸的胸膛，他爬了起来，在李东海腹部比划着什么：“纹个玫瑰，在脚踝，你和我各一个…你还从来没收过我送的玫瑰呢，妈。”

“为什么是脚踝？”李东海揽着他的颈子去咬他的喉结，李赫宰发出一身闷哼，在他大腿上抽了一巴掌让他背过身去让自己进去。

你是陪我在地狱里起舞的人，我当然要给这样无辜的，漂亮的舞者的腿献上赞歌和玫瑰。

李东海吚吚呜呜地哀叫着让他轻点，李赫宰一面叫他不爱听的称呼一面捏揉他的乳尖，咬着他的耳垂去蹭他的敏感处。李东海内里脆弱的地方被刺激得发酸，随着他的射精激烈地颤抖起来，被钉在床上撞得不出声地流泪。

“我好爱你…”李赫宰虔诚地亲吻他的蝴蝶谷，放慢了速度叫他分出神来听自己说话，“我爱你。”

“你疯了…”  
“要疯也不是现在疯的。”李赫宰射了精，懒洋洋地不想从他体内出来，他们保持着交尾的姿势和脏污的体液陷在一起，“无论我在什么情况下，在哪里第一次见你，我都会做一样的事。”

“……你刚刚说什么时候带我去纹身？”


End file.
